The Cancer and Acute Leukemia Group B (CALGB) was originally formed in 1956 as the Acute Leukemia Group B (ALGB). Over the years, it gradually increased its scope so as to include studies of acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, lymphomas and myelomas. In the past decade, the major change has been the introduction of the study of a variety of solid tumors. This involves the integral incorporation of the activities of radiotherapists as major members of the group followed by incorporation of surgeons and immunotherapists into group activities. In the past two years, the surgeons, immunotherapists, pathologists and psychiatrists as well as the already active radiotherapists have participated in CALGB protocols at all stages of design, implementation and analysis. The goals of the CALGB studies are to define optimum treatment programs for the management of patients with all types of cancer. Columbia University will continue to participate in such studies by enrolling cases in protocols of CALGB, by playing a role in planning future studies and by devising pilot protocols which may ultimately result in CALGB group-wide studies. Such pilot studies may involve investigation or various drug schedules and combinations or multi-modality approaches in solid tumors. There will also be continuing involvement in the process of analysis of group data. A multidisciplinary investigational approach to the treatment of cancer will be used including chemotherapy, radiotherapy, surgery and immunotherapy.